Laughter
by Sonomi
Summary: The title makes no sense, but this is my au fic - my first one!


~*~It controls us, we are merely floating suspended as it tosses waves at us to see which way we will bounce. It rips us apart   
when we know... we know that if just one thing had gone differently, everything would be fine... but then you shrug and decide it   
won't do any good to worry... We are fate's toys... If our path is already decided... but... what if it really could be changed?   
Why should we let fate decide? Are there ways to cheat fate as fate cheats us? What if...? Things could be different.... in an   
alternate reality... the choices were different, things turn out for the better... or for the worse... But what if that one thing you   
regretted could be changed? ~*~  
  
Lily smiled to herself as she picked up her child from his crib. "Harry," she cooed gently as he ceased crying. She rocked him in   
her arms, sitting down beside the crib.  
"It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here."  
James moved to stand over the two. "Is he all right?"  
Lily laughed. "He's fine, just a bit lonely."  
"What about you?"  
"To be honest, I'm exhausted."  
James grinned slightly, holding his hands out to Harry. Lily smiled and handed him over. "Wow. He really has got your eyes, Lily."  
"Oh, but he's definitley got your hair... poor thing."  
Harry started to cry again as lightning flashed outside the window. Lily snatched him back from her husband, gently rocking him   
in her arms. She smiled at James as he ceased crying.  
"He's had quite a big day," she noted in a sing-song voice, sitting down. "What, with meeting all of our friends, he must be   
exhausted!"  
James grinned. "He'll be fine Lily. As long as we're here..."  
"And we'll always be here, won't we James?"  
He hesitated, but leaned in, kissing his wife. "Of course Lily m'dear."  
  
That fatefull night, when everything went wrong. But of course, the question is begged to be asked - can we deceive fate as fate   
deceives us?  
  
The Potters were a proud, well known and well liked family. Lily, with her flaming auburn hair and beautiful green eyes caught   
many eyes and turned many heads, but she was very much in love with her husband, James. James was a tall, thin man with   
untidy black hair and twinkling blue eyes hidden behind his glasses, which he had gotten when he was very young. The Potters   
had many friends, among them the Blacks and the Lupins.  
Sirius Black was a tall man, even taller than James, who wore his slick, black hair long. His grey eyes had a mischevious sparkle   
about them and his face always seemed to display a playful grin. His wife, Miranda, was also considerably tall, had hair equally   
as long and black as his. Her eyes were a twinkling bluish green, although she wasn't as much of a jokester as her husband.  
Remus Lupin was considerably shorter and all around smaller than his two friends, and he wore a tired expression most of the  
time, making him look weak and frail. He had short, brown hair and pale blue eyes, and despite his exhaustion, he managed to   
mask his feelings with a grin. His wife, Andromeda, was incredibly shorter than any of her friends, and had wild red hair - even   
brighter than Lily's. Her green eyes always smiled, and it would be clear to anyone that she was an optimist. Quite contrastingly   
to her husband, Andromeda always seemed full of energy.  
The Blacks, the Potters, and the Lupins were all very respected and somewhat normal families - yet they weren't at all normal in   
the traditional sense. The families were all comprised of witches and wizards, all of them graduates from a very recognized name  
in the wizarding world; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with that, the three families headed off the battle   
that defeated Voldemort, a dark wizard who did unspeakable things - so horrible, in fact, that most of the wizarding world still   
cringes at the sound of his name.   
With such parents, it seemed inevitable that Harry Potter, Corvus Black, and Lorna Lupin would be destined for greatness...  
  



End file.
